


Day 3 Bait

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: “I miss the peace of fishing, like when I was a boy. Forty years I’ve been at sea. A war at sea. A war with no battles, no monuments…. Only casualties”“There is a river, not unlike this one, near Vilnius, where my grandfather taught me to fish.”/The Hunt for Red October is my favorite movie so when I was "bait" as the prompt for day 3 all I wanted to do was write little Marko learning how to fish and then it turned into Captain Ramius planning his mutiny from the book/movie





	Day 3 Bait

“Marko… Marko get up.”

A sleepy little Marko Ramius shuffled to his feet with a yawn. “ _ Dedushka _ , is something wrong?”

“ _ Nyet, nyet _ , nothing is wrong. But if we wait to long the fish will be gone.” His grandfather told him.

“Fish?”

“I told you I would teach you to fish, didn’t I?”

Marko’s pole was little more than a stick with a string and a hook. But it was enough to teach the boy the basics; bait the hook, cast it out while trying not to hook yourself or someone else, and wait.

"When so the fish come?"

"You have to wait."

"For how long?"

"You need to learn patience Marko."

//

It was in his early teens Marko fell in love with the water, knowing he wanted to spend as much time on the water as he could. He began to fish even without his grandfather, enjoying the calm and quiet of just him and his reel and the water. When he was fishing he didn’t have to think about any one thing; he could think about everything, or in fact nothing, while waiting for a fish to bite at whatever he had on the end of his hook.

It was a feeling he chased when he began to work on his grandfather’s fishing boat, and again when he joined the Soviet Navy. 

In the navy, while he was pleased to be in the water it wasn’t the same, especially after his wife had died. His quiet moments when he could think about everything and nothing were now filled with sadness and anger. She need not have died like that… and it was the Soviet Government’s fault: watered down antibiotics and drunk incompetant doctors who got their jobs by  _ who _ they knew and not  _ what _ they knew. 

When he was shown the plans for a new submarine he would be Captaining for her first run, the stealth submarine  _ Red October _ , he knew how he was going to get retribution for his wife’s death. But he would need to have a lot of patience.

The peace of fishing was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you still like to fish, Ryan?"


End file.
